fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
First Invasion of Fiore
In the year x774, the Serith Empire attempted to invade the Kingdom of Fiore, with intents to conquer it, and add it to their Empire. Prelude Emperor Adar was intent on expanding his Empire as he saw fit. One country that he was particularly interested in, was Fiore. Considering it one of the jewels of Earthland, Adar concluded that if he could take Fiore, the Serith Empire would get even greater glory than before. To that extent, he began preparing the army for a full invasion of Fiore. Adar quickly decided on Skret as his general for the invasion of Fiore, as he had experienece in leading the Empire to victory before. Hoping to teach his son and heir, Trinidad, about war, Adar also decided to bring his son on the war to observe. With preparations complete, a massive naval and air fleet advanced North towards Fiore. Course of the Invasion Word of the invasion quickly spread to Fiore. The kingdom desperately tried to prepare for a massive offensive, though it was common knowledge that the surperior Serin forces could defeat them otherwie easily. One of the Kingdom's generals, Thedeus, instead proposed a different strategy. Instead of attempting to repel the invasion when it came, Thedeus convinced the King to attack the forces the as they were setting up a base, without warning. Meanwhile, the Serith Imperial Forces were ready to launch their assault on the Kingdom. The airships and naval ships, well armed, and well stocked, were ready for a lengthy invasion and campaign against the Fiore people. Unfortunately, they made a quick stop on a small island to serve as a rest zone, and a launching off point, though this island was under the control of an unsubugated tribe, which stole some of their resources. Not having the time to go all the way back to Serith, and restock, Adar instead pushed the invasion forward. Battle of the Southern Coast Soon, Serin forces landed in Fiore's southern coastline, otherwise unopposed. Suspicious, but not convinced, Skret had the forward operating base prepared. As they were preparing, on the night of a colossal storm, a massive force, lead by Thedeus, charged the coastline, catching the Serin forces offguard. The soldiers, unpreapred, and tired from a long journey, were at a quick disadvantage. Fiore forces stormed the camp, killing Serin after Serin. Observing from his airship, Skret changed his tactics. He repositioned the ships, both sea and air, to bombard the coastline. The strategy initially seemed to be working, and the Fiore soldiers were being pushed back. However, Thedeus saw Emperor Adar in the window, and picked up a magically enhanced rifle, and fired into the Serith flagship, hitting Adar square in the torso. A second blast soon hit a ammunition tank, that exploded right next to Skret, giving him the scars he now has. Word of the Emperor's injury spread quickly throughout the army, and Skret had no choice but to order a retreat. But as they were doing it, Skret saw Thedeus, and took out his sword, and shot a single blade into Thedeus chest, killing the hero of the coast. Despite this loss, it was well known, that the Invasion of Fiore had failed. Aftermath The failed invasion of Fiore was a humiliating defeat for the Serith Empire, who initially conquered without opposition. This resonated with the Serin people, and they developed a fear for Fiore, and its people. Skret never forgot what happened, and vowed that he would not return to Fiore, save to watch it burn. The nine year old Trinidad became Emperor, and was quickly thrown into a position of supreme authority in the Empire, causing him to rely on his older sister for help. However, he had watched his father die before him, a sight which scarred him. Trivia *The battle of the Southern Coast was based on the Battle of Marathon, where Persian forces attempted to invade Greece, and were promptly defeated by the Greeks, and expelled from Greece.